


Castiel has always had a Wichester on Earth.

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Children's Stories, Earth, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Heaven, Impala, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), family airlooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's very first time on Earth as a child with Lucifer and Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel has always had a Wichester on Earth.

When Castiel was almost seven he went to Earth for the first time. Lucifer and Michael had ‘Angel things’ they had to do and it didn’t take long for the eldest archangels to agree to take Castiel with them. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Raphael and Gabriel to take care of him. It was just that they trust them enough.   
When they got to Earth using their vessels. Castiel was in a man named Franklin Novak IV, who was five years old at the time and in something that Lucifer and Michael called foster care. When the three of them were on Earth together Lucifer holding Castiel in his arms. Castiel didn’t like to be held when the were in a new place, but Lucifer told him that it would be a whole lot harder for them to find him if he got lost. So Castiel didn’t plan to leave Lucifer’s arms.   
Lucifer and Michael told Castiel that they were in a place called England and the year was 1456. After Lucifer and Michael finished their ‘Angel Stuff’ they told Castiel that the three of them were going to play at a place called a park.   
When they got to the park Lucifer put Castiel on his feet and said “Go ahead and play Cassie. Me and Michael will be right here.” Michael and Lucifer were sitting on a park bench, but Castiel remembered what Lucifer had said earlier and climbed on Lucifer’s lap and asked him to come play with him.   
Lucifer stood up with Castiel once again in his arms and he walked over to the swingset that the park had, he put Castiel, who even in a vessel was small for his age, in a child’s swing and started to push him. Castiel giggled more and more the higher he went and when Lucifer stopped the swing from moving and picked Castiel up back in his arms Castiel whispered in Lucifer’s ear “It was like flying” and Lucifer smiled as they walked over to the sandbox and placing Castiel down next to a little boy that looked to be Castiel’s age. When the Little Boy introduced himself as Jared Winchester, fell back to Lucifer scared the Little boy spoke.   
"It's ok Castiel say hello." Lucifer said to Castiel setting him back on his feet in the sand and the young angel looked to the Little boy looked to Lucifer and over to Michael who was still sitting on the bench where they left them and the Little Angel took a deep breath.  
"Hi my name is Castiel." The Angel said with a toothy smile as he sat down next to the boy playing in the sand.   
"Do ya want to build a sand castle Castiel?" Jared Winchester asked the Castiel who looked to Lucifer who nodded.  
"Ok, but can my brother help?" Castiel said pointing at Lucifer to Jared, who nodded his head. Castiel got up out of the sand and ran over to Lucifer who was on the other side of the sandbox and dragged him over to where the Winchester boy had already started to make their castle.   
The three brothers spend all day at that park and when the end of the day came round and it was time to head home, Castiel, who had spent the whole day playing with Jared Winchester fell asleep the minute Lucifer picked him up.   
"He seems worn out so is my boy here." said a woman who Lucifer and Michael could only guess was Jared Winchester mother. "Kaylee Winchester. Nice to meet you two. And you already meet Jared here." she was talking about the boy was was standing by her side.  
"Hi I'm Michael and these are my little brothers Lucifer and Castiel. It very nice to meet you Kaylee Winchester." Michael said extending his hand and Kaylee shaking it.   
"Well Michael, Lucifer, Jared here was wondering if Castiel would like to come over our house and play sometime?" The great great (too many greats to say) grandma of their true vessels said to them even though she didn't believe in angels.   
"I'm sorry were just passing there town. Our father sent us to meet with a man about something, and our little brother here is noisy. We won't be back in town for another couple of years at least and Castiel may not even come with us. I'm sorry Jared." Lucifer said to the little boy who the smile fell from his face and tears running down his cheeks.  
Michael bent down so that he was eye level with crying child and said "Have you ever heard the story of the four Archangels?" the boy shook his no "Well once upon a time there was a little angel who was all by himself. His name was Michael. He taught himself how to fly and how to fight and the whole nine yards. Then their dad, God, when he was all grown up gave him a little brother. His name was Lucifer. Those are the angels that me and my brother are named after. Ok back to the story. Well Michael didn't want this little Angel to go there all the pain that he did growing up so he took him under his wing. When Lucifer was grown up guess what another angel showed up. This one was different though. His name was Raphael. He was the best healer in the whole wide world! So Michael he couldn't let this angel be himself either so he took him under his wing too." Michael was telling this boy his story and he had no idea why. But the tears in his eyes were going down. "When Raphael was all grown up guess what! Their Dad brought the fourth archangel! His name was Gabriel and he was different from all of his older brothers. He had not two wings like all three of his older brothers he had six!"  
"Michael? I have a question?" the Little boy asked as He Michael, Lucifer, and his mother were sitting sitting on a park bench.  
"Yes Jared?" Michael asked the Little boy  
"Do you all so have brothers named Gabriel and Raphael?" Jared asked the question and Michael laughed and nodded his head.   
"Yes I do Jared you're a very smart boy. Now back to the story. Well Gabriel with his six wings would grow up to be a faster flyer than any of his other older brother, that's why he delivers messages for God. But you see when he was a child, Michael decides that he was too old to raise another baby, so he gave Gabriel to Lucifer and told Lucifer to raise him as his own...." Michael story was once again cut off, But not by the little boy but by his mother.  
"Why didn't Michael want to raise Gabriel?" Kaylee Winchester asked Michael who was just as interested in the story as her boy.  
"I don't know Kaylee. Maybe Michael regrets somewhere deep down inside, but who knows., But anyway back to the story. And so Lucifer raised Gabriel as his own. As time went by regular angels started to pop up in Heaven but the archangels, revered interfered with the raising of those angel." Michael said to to the Little boy and his mom. Lucifer smirked as the story went on.  
"Well sometime they did Michael, that's the way dad use to tell the story. They'd heal angel heal and angel hear and there and teach them things." Lucifer cut into Michael story's about a v put the four Archangels.  
"I'm sorry Lucifer they did HELP every now and again. But anyway one day a little angel got lost in Heaven and got stuck in a bush in the home of the Archangels. That angle's name was Castiel." Michael said with a smile on his face as the end of the story drew near.  
"Is that where Castiel gets his name?" Jared asked the brothers who both nodded.  
"Who see Jared it was Lucifer that found Castiel in the bush that day and since then it said that the archangel have all raised him as their own their Little Angel." Lucifer said getting a smile on his face too shifting Castiel's dead weight on his chest.   
Michael looked at his watch and said "Well we gotta go, gotta long trip home." Michael once again bent down in front of Jared and said "Angels are up in the sky, that's somethin' my dad use to say. And their watching over you. over. I bet you this coin." Michael took out a gold coin from his pocket and he heard Kaylee gasp from above. "Now I need someone to look after this for me. Can you do this? And I tell ya what. If I'm not back for it in 24 hours it's all yours kid." Michael knew that he wouldn't be back in 24 hours. Hell he and Lucifer most likely wouldn't be back on earth again till that little boy was either in Heaven or Hell paying for his sins.   
He pushed the gold coin into the little boys hand and Lucifer said "We really should be going father is expecting up."   
And with that they said good bye. 

 

That little boy never did spend that gold coin. And in the year 2009 in the trunk of John Winchester's 1967 Chevy Impala sits a gold coin that dates back to the 1450s.


End file.
